Katie's Plan: Fake Relationship: Katie and Logan
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Summary: Kyle breaks up with Katie. Desperate to have him back she wants to make him jealous by dating someone else. That someone else is Logan. Note: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan: 18 years old (Still in high school.) Katie: 15 years old (Freshman in high school.) Rated T For Now. Possibly M in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Chapter 1: The Break up

"Hey" Kyle smiled as he approached Katie from behind who was standing near the pool area spying on Bitter's for some prank she was pulling. She spun around and smiled at her boyfriend "Kyle" she said. "Hold on" she said turning back to Bitter's office.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked. "Playing a prank on Bitter's...it will just take a second..." she said. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and Bitter's came out covered in unknown liquid. Katie started laughing hard and turned back to Kyle.

"Wasn't that the best? Did you see his face?" Katie said laughing. "Uh yeah...it was good." Kyle said. "Anyway, it's good to see you" Katie smiled leaning in and kissing Kyle when Kyle didn't kiss back Katie immediately pulled back. "Kyle? Is everything okay?" Katie asked.

"We need to talk" Kyle said. "Talk about what?" Katie asked slightly nervous. "Come here" he said pulling her way from the crowd of people and near the elevators. "Kyle what's going on?" Katie asked. "Katie...I want to break up" Kyle said. Katie blinked eyes starting to fill with tears but she pushed them away. "What?" Katie asked her voice trembling. "Why?"

Kyle looked down. "I like someone else" he said. "You like someone else? How could you like someone else! You said you loved me!" Katie said standing up from her chair. Kyle followed. "I know and Katie I do so much..." Kyle said.

"Who is she?" Katie asked sitting back down in the chair. Kyle followed. "Her names Alison she was in my acting class we had a project and we started hanging out and I started falling for her...I didn't mean for it to happen it just kind of happened." Kyle said. "Just kind of happened yea" Katie huffed standing up as she started to walk away.

"Katie wait" Kyle said grabbing Katie's arm. "What? Your getting what you wanted I'm leaving" Katie said. "Katie" Kyle said. "I can't I'm sorry I have to go" Katie said shaking her head and running away. Kyle sighed falling on the chair next to him.

Katie ran immediately up to the apartment trying to hide her tears as she entered the apartment. "Hey Katie" Logan said from his computer. Katie said nothing just closed the door to the apartment and ran to her room. Logan looked over toward Katie's room. Something was wrong. He knew it.

He stood up walking over to Katie's room. "Katie?" he questioned knocking on the door placing his hand on the door knob. "Katie are you okay?" he questioned opening the door slowly. He stopped when he saw Katie on her bed head buried in her pillow her shoulders moving up and down as if she was sobbing. If it wasn't for the small noise she was making every so often he wouldn't be able to tell she was crying.

His heart broke seeing her crying like this. "Oh Katie" he said walking over to sitting on the bed next to her she buried her head deeper in the pillow. "Katie what happened?" Logan asked. Katie looked up at Logan and blinked more tears falling. "Kyle broke up with me" Katie said. "What?! Why?" Logan asked. "He told me he fell for someone else" Katie said starting to cry again.

"That little brat" Logan said angrily standing up to leave but Katie sat up and stopped Logan by grabbing his arm. "Logan wait don't" Katie said. "Don't want! That little punk broke your heart! I should be able to punch his face in" Logan said. "Because I can't let you do that" Katie said. Logan sitting back down next to her. "Why not?" Logan asked. "Because I love him" Katie said tears running down her face. "Oh Katie" Logan said pulling her into a hug.

–**-**

Logan sighed leaving Katie's room who had fallen asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. It hurt him so much to see her like this. "Logan" Kendall snapped seeing Logan exiting the room. Logan jumped not expecting him to be there. "Kendall you scared" Logan said. "I see that. Why were you in my sister's room?" Kendall asked. "Why would it matter?" Logan asked. "Because! Your eighteen year old male and she's fifteen year old girl that's why" Kendall said following Logan outside in the living room.

"So?" Logan shrugged. "So? It's a BIG DEAL!" Kendall yelled. "What do you think...seriously! Dude nothing happened!" Logan said. "Nothing happened? You were in her room!" Kendall said. "Because she was upset! I was just comforting her." Logan said. "Upset why was she upset?" Kendall asked. "Kyle broke up wit her." Logan said. "What? Why that little..." Kendall growled angrily clenching his fists and heading to the door.

"Kendall don't" Logan said grabbing his arm. "What why? I need to wring his neck" Kendall said. "I was there trust me I wanted to wring his neck...but Katie doesn't want us to do anything she loves him Kendall and it would hurt her even more if you did that" Logan said.

Kendall sighed with a frown. "Fine I'll leave him alone but once she's over him I'm throwing him so far he'll end up on the other side of the country" Kendall said. "I will help you with that one Kendall" Logan said. "Trust me that kid won't know what's coming." Kendall said. "He'll regret ever breaking Katie's heart" Logan said. "So it's agreed? After Katie's over him we beat him to a pulp?" Kendall said. Logan nodded. "It's a deal" he said.

"Good, now I have to meet Jo we're going on a date" Kendall said. "I thought you were already going on a date today?" Logan asked. "We were supposed to but she got called in for an emergency rehearsal so we planned on doing it after" Kendall said. "Oh...got it" Logan said. "See you later tell Katie I will talk to her later" Kendall said. "I will" Logan said. Kendall walked iut of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

Chapter 2: Movies

It's been about a week since Kyle and Katie's break up. Katie has yet to come out of her room except for school where she hardly spoke to anyone. They've all tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk she'd just go straight from her room. "Katie come on please talk to me" Kendall said knocking on the door of his sister's room. "Yea Katie we've got fruit snacker's" Carlos said standing in front of Kendall. "If you don't want fruit snackers we can't do something else...like prank Bitter's you love pranking Bitter's" James said. Still nothing.

"Ken she's not coming out and Carlos and I have to leave for out double date in five minutes" James said. Kendall sighed. "Yeah and I have a date with Jo...and I can't be late" Kendal l said. "Maybe Logan can try he's going to be home tonight" Carlos said. "I guess...we'd better go then" Kendall said they nodded and walked out into the living room.

Logan looked up from his book. "Did you get her to..." Logan started. "No, she won't come out and we have dates can you try and get her out?" Kendall asked. "Yeah I can have fun on your dates" Logan said. "Thanks Loges" Kendall said. The three boys left the room. Logan sighed and stood up to walk to Katie's room. "Kates please open up" Logan said knocking on the door.

After a few seconds Logan sighed starting leave until Katie opened up the door. "Come in" she said. Logan nodded and walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine" Katie lied. "Katie your not fine you've locked yourself in this room for the past week and won't talk to anyone" Logan said.

"I'm hurting Logan my boyfriend broke up with me for someone else!" Katie cried sitting on her bed. Logan sat next to her. "I know how much it hurts. I've been where you are...maybe not on the side of someone choosing someone else but I've had break ups before we all have we understand what your going through..." Logan said. Katie sniffled. "You have a right to be hurt but please don't lock us out...we just want to know how you are and we'd like to actually see you" Logan continued.

"I'm sorry" Katie said. "I didn't mean to scare you" she added. "It's okay" Logan said. "Maybe you should talk to Kendall when he comes home he's really worried about you" Logan said. "I will" Katie said. "Good, now let's go" Logan said pulling Katie up. "Go where?" Katie asked. "Anywhere the movies we'll go to the movies" Katie said. "I don't want to Logan" Katie whined.

"Katie you need to get out you've been in this room for a week" Logan said. "Logan" Katie said. "Come on Katie you can choose the movie" Logan said. Katie made a grossed out face. "I'll get you any kind of snack you want...and you can put whatever you want on the popcorn" Logan said. "I can put anything on the popcorn? Including the nacho cheddar powder you don't like?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Logan said. "Okay fine let's go to the movies but you have to keep your end of the deal." Katie said. "I will I promise." Logan said. "Okay, But I have to get dressed first I'm will not going out in public like this especially with a member of one the most popular boy bands where paparazzi could find us" Katie said. "Katie you look fine" Logan said. Katie shook her head. "You know nothing" Katie said. "Now leave so I can change" she said pushing Logan out the door.

–**-**

Logan sighed looking at his watch. "Katie were going to be late." Logan called. "I'll be out in a second." she yelled from her room. Within a few second Katie was out. Logan blinked in amazement as she walked out. She wore a brown leather skirt & Skull Tee.(**The outfit is Aria's **** Trendy Leather Pleats & Skull Tee from Pretty Little Liars you can google it). **She looked beautiful.

"So how do I look?" Katie asked. "You look...Whoa" Logan said. "Just whoa" Logan added. "I'll take that as a yes" Katie said. "Uh huh" Logan nodded. "Close your mouth" Katie said pushing Logan's mouth up and walking to the door. "Katie..." Logan cleared his throat. "Yeah?" Katie asked turning around. "Don't tell Kendall about...you know just then" Logan said. "You think I'm stupid?" Katie asked. "Right" Logan said. "Let's go" Katie said.

–**-**

"Two tickets to Divergent" Katie said. "Thanks" they said handing the money the cashier and grabbing their tickets. Katie and Logan walked into the theater. "Let's get some popcorn" Katie said. "Not very many people out today" Logan said. "No, not at..." Katie stopped and gasped when she looked over at the small food court tables where she could see Kyle and what she assumed was his girlfriend getting up and coming toward them.

"Katie what is it?" Logan asked. "It's Kyle! He's on a date already!" Katie said. Logan sighed. She was doing so well. "They're coming this way look like we weren't staring" Katie said. "What..." Logan started only to be pushed by the popcorn powder area. "Katie?" Kyle questioned walking over. "Oh hey Kyle" Katie smiled awkwardly.

"Um..so what are you doing here?" Katie asked. "We're on a date...this is Alison" Kyle said. "It's nice to meet you" Katie said. "You too..." Alison said. "What are you doing her?" Kyle asked. "I'm...I'm" she stammered looking around. "On a date!" she said glancing at Logan. "With who?" Kyle asked. "With uh...Logan!" Katie said. "Logan?" Kyle questioned not really believing her. "Yea Katie okay" Kyle said. "It's true!" Katie said.

"Logan!" Katie said. "So Katie I put some nacho cheddar powder on the..." Logan never finished his sentence because Katie pulled Logan into a deep kiss. Logan stumbled slightly in shock as Katie kissed him. Out of habit he started kissing her back but just as he did she pulled away. Kyle stared at her shock. "So...yeah the two of us are together...and we're on a date" Katie said. Logan's eyes widened at Katie's response. "Well I'm glad you two are happy...well we'll see you later we're going to miss our movie" Kyle said. "Right see you" Katie said.

Kyle and Alison Left the lobby.

"Katie! What the hell?!" Logan yelled. "Logan relax..." Katie said. "Relax! You just kissed me in a public place why would you kiss me?" Logan asked. "You act like kissing me was such a horrible thing you did kiss back" Katie said. "I didn't...I mean...ugh!" Logan said confusion. "I'm messing with you Logan" Katie said. "Don't do that! Why did you kiss me?" Logan asked.

"Because Kyle was there with that blonde twig and I just...panicked!" Katie said. "Your not mad are you?" Katie then asked. "I couldn't be mad at you" Logan said. "I hope no one saw us...other wise this can be really bad" Logan added. "I don't think anyone saw us let's get to the movie" Katie said. Logan nodded and looked around seeing no body around.

Little did he know someone was hiding in the bathrom and saw the whole exchange. Ready to expose it to the world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Morning, The Picture

Chapter 3: The Next Morning and the Picture

The next morning Logan felt someone shaking him awake. He let out a small groan as he woke up. "Logan wake up!" opening his eyes he saw Katie above him. Her face looked panicked. "Katie? What's going on?" Logan asked sitting up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"This is what's up!" she said shoving a magazine in his face. He blinked when he saw the picture. On the front page was a picture of himself and Katie kisisng with the headlines 'New Couple? Logan Mitchel and Katie Knight(Little sister of Kendall Knight Logan's band mate) caught kissing in a moving theater.'

"Oh my god!" Logan said grabbing it from her. "How did this end up on the front page!" Logan said. "I don't know but Alexis just texted me that it's all over the internet and

on every entertainment tv station" Katie said. "Oh god this is so bad! Does Kendall know?" Logan asked. "No he's asleep. But he's probably going to wake up and know that..." Katie was suddenly interrupted by somebody yelling.

"Logan Mitchel!" it was Kendall. I guess he knows. "It's Kendall what do we do!" Logan said panicked standing up from his bed and facing Katie. "He's not looking for me!" Katie said. "But Katie!" Logan whined. "Logan!" Kendall yelled bursting into the room. "Now Kendall let's not jump to any conclusions..." Mrs. Knight said coming in with Kendall.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my little sister!" Kendall yelled running toward him but Katie stopped him tried anyway. "It's not what it looks like!" Logan said. "I'll kill you!" Kendall yelled. "Kendall! Kendall stop!" Katie said pushing her brother back. "Why should I?!" Kendall said. "Because he's right" Katie said. Kendall stopped looking at his sister. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"It's not what it looks like..." Katie said. "But your kissing there's no other way it could be" Kendall said. "So I have to kill him" Kendall said. "No! Listen to me! It was all an innocent mistake." Katie said. "What are you talking about?" Kendall asked. "Look I Kyle was there with his new girlfriend and I kind of said I had a boyfriend and that it was Logan. When he came over I panicked and I kissed him! He did nothing he was just trying to be nice and take me to a movie" Katie explained.

"That's all that happened?" Kendall asked Logan. "Yes, Kendall come on you know me better then that...I'm not James" Logan said. "Hey!" they heard James retort from the hallway. They all turned. "I resent that" James said. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Nothings going on between the two of you?" Kendall asked.

"No nothing at all" Katie said. Kendall sighed and relaxed a little bit. "Fine. But you two are going to have a lot of problems with this" Kendall said. "Yeah it's all over" Carlos said looking through his phone. "We'll handle it" Katie said. Kendall nodded. "Alright kids let's have some breakfast" Mrs. Knight said. "Pancakes!" they all said in unison heading down the stairs.

–-

"Camille please just let me explain!" Logan begged. After they had finished breakfast Logan had found out that Camille saw the picture and she was on a rampage. "Explain! You're kissing another girl! Not just any girl Katie! Who's like fifteen!" Camille said. "She's sixteen..." Logan said. Camille glared. "That's not helping!" she said. "I'm sorry. Camille it was all a misunderstanding just talk to Katie or Kendall or anyone! She was just trying to make Kyle jealous if I hadn't of been there it would've been someone else." Logan said.

Camille frowned looking at her boyfriend not really believing him yet. "Come on Camille you know I wouldn't cheat on you! You should know me better then that!" Logan said. "And you know just as much as I do things happen" Logan siad. Camille sighed. "I guess...and it was just an accident right?" Camille asked. "Totally just an accident!" Logan said. "Okay I forgive you" Camille said with a smile kissing Logan.

"I love you Camille" Logan said. "I love you too Logan" Camille said hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4: Distant and a Shocker

A week past since the magazine picture had been leaked. Things seem to go back to normal for the most part anyway. Logan and Katie managed to tell everyone who needed the truth and they understood. However Kyle hadn't been told. Katie didn't want to seem pathetic by having to fake a boyfriend so she told Kyle that she and Logan told everyone that it was lie so no one would be mad or get hurt by it.

Katie then asked Logan to go along with her lie which he has done for the past week. Anytime Katie and Logan were together and they saw Kyle they'd pretend to be a somewhat of a couple. Just to keep Kyle believing the truth without getting everyone else around them thinking that they were dating. Katie had been doing a lot better since then. Getting back to her normal rutine.

Camille had belived Logan and they were still together. The only problem was that for the last month now Camille had seemed really distant and she had been getting closer to him until that incendet and now it's even worse then before and he's really worried. He doesn't want to loose her and he's scared that he will.

"Why don't you go talk to her see what's going on" Katie said from where she was sitting which was in a chair at a nearby table in the pool area. "I don't know..." he said glancing over at the table where Camille, Jo, and Kendall were sitting. "I just don't want to say or do anything that could upset her" Logan said. "But you'll never know until you go find out" Katie said. "Alright I'll go see." Logan said. "Good now go" Katie said pushing Logan off the chair.

Logan walked over to Camille, Jo, and Kendall. "Hey Logan" Jo said. "Hey Loges" Kendall smiled. "Hi" Camille said kissing her 'boyfriends' cheek. Logan could see Jo smiling however Kendall's face seem to fall at this point. "What's up?" Camille asked. "Can we talk for a minute?" Logan asked. Camille nervously glanced at Kendall and Jo nervouslyUm sure let's go" Camille said.

The two went aside. "What's wrong?" Camille asked. "I just...are you still mad about the kissing Katie thing?" Logan questioned. "What? No of course not why would you think that I still am?" Camille asked. "Your just really distant lately I thought your were still mad" Logan said. "I'm not mad. I've just been busy. Look there's a party tonight why don't we go together?" Camille suggested. "I'd like that" Logan said. "Good then pick me up at seven" Camille said. "But I have to go to an auditon tell Kendall and Jo I'll see them later" Camille said. Logan nodded. Camille waved by to Kendall and Jo as she left.

Logan sighed and sat next to Kendall. "What was that about?" Kendall asked. "Umm...it was nothing" Logan said. Kendall glanced at Jo suggesting she should leave. She nodded. "I've got to go. We're fliming a scene...in an hour..." she said kissing Kendall. "Bye Logan" Jo said. "By Jo" Logan said. Jo left the pool.

"So tell me what's up?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed. "Camille's just been really distant...and I don't know what to do...I don't want to loose her. I don't think I could handle it." Logan said. Kendall was quiet for a moment. "Well...I'm sure everything is fine." Kendall said. "Yeah I guess...were going to the party here at the Palm Woods tonight" Logan said. "Oh...I uh heard that's supposed to be the best party of the year. With Bitter's gone it will be the best" Kendall said. "That's what I hear. Are you taking Jo?" Logan asked.

"Um...she's busy with filming or her dad or something I don't know" Kendall answered. "Got it" Logan said. Logan glanced over at Katie who he saw was talking to Kyle and Alison. He frowned. "Why is she still talking to him?" Kendall asked. "Well she has to be friendly I mean he is a friend I mean not right now but they will be at least she wants to be" Logan said. "How do you know this?" Kendall asked. "She told me" Logan said. "You two have been getting really close lately" Kendall said. "Nothings going on" Logan said. "I didn't say anything" Kendall said. "You were thinking it. Kendall nothings going to happen between us" Logan said.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Katie walking over to them. "Hey Katie what's up?" Logan asked. "I need you" Katie said grabbing his arm and pulling him and away from Kendall leaving him confused.

"Katie! Ow your hurting my arm!" Logan said as she pulled him into the lobby away from others. "What is going on?" Logan asked. "I may have done something stupid" Katie said. "What did you do?" Logan asked. "I kind of told Kyle that we we're going to the party as a 'couple'" Katie said. "What?! Katie you...me we can't go to that party together"Logan said. "But it will only be around Kyle...then we can do our own thing" Katie said. "What about Camille? I'm going with her! I can't have two dates" Logan said.

"You won't just one Kyle thinks your dating Camille to make it look like we're not together it will all be good" Katie said. Logan groaned. "I don't know." Logan said. "Just do it" Katie said. "Fine I will" Logan said. "Thank you! Thank You!" Katie said hugging Logan. "Yeah yeah." Logan said hugging back.

–**-**

While Katie was talking to Logan Kendall had snuck out 'Meet me in the supply closet' Kendall sent as he looked around before going into the closet. A few seconds later there was knock on the door. Kendall opened up and pulled the person in kisisng them hard on the lips. "hmm..." the girl said. "Kendall..." she said pushing him away slightly. He opened his smiling when she came into his vision. "Camille" Kendall said.


End file.
